Journey of the Voids protector
by Void-Tears
Summary: What would you do if you were stripped of your title...Sent to a new place as an advancement. Jack Dunn found out that he hates this...Especially with all the happy people that won't stop smiling at him and the smug arseholes like Qrow. (M for random stuff...No lemon though. OP OC)


(Well. Here we are...I have been gone for a very long time and I was going to return last February with an SAO story but it ended up right as I was finishing it...Laptop got corrupted and it had to be destroyed. So here I am doing a different story.

There will be Crossovers but they will be minor.)

Chapter 1: A show of power

 _Stories start from the weirdest places, I could tell you exactly where mine started but then we would be here forever and frankly we don't have time. So Remnant...Great place really do like it but when I first got there...I hated it. I'll move this along a little bit and just up to when things get interesting. My first day at Signal Academy…_

 _If you ask anyone who knew me then they would say: 'He was a weird kid' but they never knew me, only a couple will tell you the truth._

* * *

The room was silent, everyone looking forward at the teacher and the student next to him. The teacher was introducing the new boy next to him while he looked forward with a neutral expression. His light purple eyes never resting on anyone for more than a second and his jet black hair, slightly ruffled but still mostly covering most of his forehead and tucked behind his ears, never moving as he turned towards the teacher which was now staring at him with a smile on his face as if to say something or want him to say something. The boy groaned and did a two fingered wave to everyone before finding a seat at the back, the teacher sighed but carried on with the lesson.

The boy looked around at the other students, analysing each and every one of them, checking their build and the weapons that they might use...That was until he got a small piece of paper thrown at his face by a tall, bulky ginger man. The man or the child in his body had a mace set next to his chair. The boy smirked lightly before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. How long passed, he didn't know but when he heard a door close and felt his chair being picked up from underneath him told him one thing...Someone was getting hurt. The boy was on the floor and the tall ginger and his friends were laughing, standing over him. The ginger picked him up by his white collar and looked him in the eye with a smirk.

"I think we should teach the new kid who's really in charge here." The tall man snarled as his friends agreed. All of the students around them were silent, the boy got an idea that this man did this often...Until…

"Put him down Winchester." A female called from teachers desk where a Blonde haired woman sat in the Teachers chair with a frown on her face. 'Winchester' looked at her for a moment before looking back at the boy, dropping him to the ground and stomped back to his seat. The boy looked at the floor before he disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Winchester. The ginger looked shocked but his face quickly morphed into a painful expression as he felt something thrust into his stomach and go flying into his desk. Before anyone could react, the two friends of Winchester were on the ground as well, crawling into the fetal position. The class was silent, staring at the boy once again but this time in amazement. The boy opened his mouth to speak before he heard a door open and heard a gasp.

"Jack!" The teacher, Mr. Xiao-Long looked at the teen with a shocked expression. Jack looked at the bodies, that were groaning loudly, around him before looking back at the teacher. Getting his bag, he walked past the teacher and left the room.

* * *

Jack sat outside the Headmaster's office for about five minutes before he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. He turned to see a red eyed man staring at him with a smirk on his face before pulling out a flask out of one of his pockets and drinking it.

"Told Oz that sendin' you here would cause problems." Qrow laughed quietly at Jack's reaction which was to grunt and look down at the ground. "So what did you do? Kill someone or set a class on fire?" Jack stood up, even though he was slightly shorter than the man in front of him, Qrow felt a small tinge of fear at the unknown.

"I was assaulted and then got caught after I put one in a wall and the others into the floor." Jack growled at Qrow who smiled and took another gulp from his flask. Jack sat back down at looked at his pale hands as if they were art. Qrow sighed before looking in the direction he came from and hearing what sounded like a crowd cheering.

"Come on, can't have you outside here all day. You can come watch some Combat Classes." Qrow walked back towards his classroom, Jack followed behind slowly and entered the large room. It was similar to a Roman Coliseum just smaller and a lot less seats. While Jack was fifteen and in the highest year group, this was a class full of students that were thirteen. Jack watched the current match end with a small girl, holding a scythe twice her size, jumping in joy and shaking hands with her former opponent who by the looks of it used nun chucks and wasn't very familiar with them. Jack walked to Qrow's side as they watched more matches. When the lesson was nearing it's end, the small girl with scythe jumped Qrow and latched onto his arm. Jack saw this as a good time to leave and tried to walk away before he felt a hand tug on his uniform and saw Qrow, with a small girl on one side, holding him with his left arm to stop him from leaving. Qrow shook his head at Jack and as he opened his mouth...He teleported away.

* * *

Slowly, Jack picked at his food at the cafeteria, frankly the jacket potato wasn't as good as others he tasted back home. His mind drifted off to thoughts of his home, the memories of the world that he thought was normal were quickly interrupted by someone sitting in front of him, his eyes quickly glanced up at the figure to see who it was only to notice that it was the blonde girl that 'saved' him earlier. He quickly turned his eyes back to his food, hoping that she didn't notice him looking at her.

"So...No thanks for saving you from Cardin and his buddies?" The girl asked, her voice laced in a teasing manner making Jack groan quietly and look up at her.

"You never saved me, didn't know if you noticed but I handled them easily." Jack muttered, fighting off the urge to smile when he thought of the so called 'fight'. The blonde laughed quietly at the statement.

"Yeah and they won't forget it for a while. Yang Xiao-Long and you are?" Yang asked Jack who smiled a bit at her care free attitude. It was a very big change to home.

"Jack Dunn. Master of putting people in their place." Jack said before he flipped the spoon he had in his hand up into the air and catching it again, repeating the process. They made small talk for the rest of lunch. Jack learnt a lot about Yang while she didn't push for many questions about himself...People here weren't so picky as he thought they were...It was only him who cared about who he was.

* * *

The next class was Combat Class; Yang was also in that class with him, whether that was unlucky or not he didn't know, but at the same time Cardin was as well. Jack, after being separated with Yang because she had to see her sister, sat in the darkest corner of the Class to pray that he wasn't picked to fight. He wasn't bad at fighting, proved by when he 'fought' Cardin earlier, but he tended to avoid fighting especially when it was being monitored by Qrow. Jack looked at where Qrow stood and noticed that the girl with the large Scythe was next to him again and this time Yang was also there. 'Could that mean that the midget is related to Yang? Eh...Should I really care?' Jack blanked out the rest of the world for a couple of seconds before he noticed his name being spoken.

"Jack Dunn Versus Eliza Azazel!" Jack sighed, looking at the girl who stood up. She had bright pink hair and blue eyes, her smile seemed infectious...Almost enough to get him to wipe it off her face.

"I forfeit!" Jack stood up and raised his hand, Qrow smiled with that smug smile of his...It made Jack's blood boil.

"Denied, get in the ring." Qrow smiled at the boy who groaned and walked off into a small door nearby that was labelled 'Prep Room.' The room was as large as someone would expect. Lockers dotted along the wall and a weapon rack of generic weapons. He looked at the weapons that interested him, the sword, scythe and the dual pistols.

"I'll try to enjoy this punishment as much as I can."

* * *

Jack walked out of the room and into the arena pit, Eliza was there holding what looked like a Harpoon Gun, her smile still plastered to her face. There were shouts of encouragement for the girl by people that looked just like her. 'Fans possibly…' Jack thought to himself before holding the Scythe in his hand with a tighter grip. He saw Qrow look at him with a look of confusion but he ignored and looked at his target. The countdown for the fight started and Jack's mind was already racing with his idea...He would give Qrow a headache even Alcohol wouldn't fix.

"FIGHT!"

Eliza started running at Jack but stopped when she found out what he was doing...He was sitting down and looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in existence. Jack looked at the girl Frowning at him and smiled.

"Might as well take a quick win. Come on shoot that thing. Doubt you know how to use it." Eliza smiled even more and took aim at Jack. She pulled the trigger, closed her eyes and expected to hear Qrow congratulating her but instead all she heard were gasps. She opened her eyes to see Jack standing and her Harpoon wedged in the palm of his hands, he was smiling and his aura had only a small dent in it. Qrow stood up and shouted at Jack but he ignored it and started walking towards Eliza, her smile falling slightly with fear of what this new person could do. He started jogging and soon he was sprinting towards the stunned woman, Jack pulled out the scythe from earlier that was hidden in the sleeve of his school uniform. It was a black one handed scythe with an edge that looked like it had been sharpened just an hour ago. Eliza shook herself back together and dropped the harpoon gun and prepared a very sloppy hand to hand fighting stance. Jack threw the scythe at her, making sure that it wouldn't hurt her to much but to taken the attention off her, the scythe missed her narrowly and landed onto the ground next to her. Eliza looked at the scythe to see it and then back at Jack only to see that he had disappeared, she felt a sharp pain in her knees and fell to the ground, her aura just going into the orange zone because of the rubber bullets that still hurt a lot if they got a direct hit. She looked at the scythe to see that Jack had picked it up and was looking at her with a neutral expression.

"If you wish to blame anyone, blame Qrow...He put you in the ring with me." Jack raised the scythe and brought the handle on Eliza...Putting her to the ground and her aura into the red. The crowd was silent and Jack dropped the scythe and looked up at his class. "Do I need to show anyone else that I am as good as them or better? HUH?" No reply from anyone, not even Qrow spoke. "Good...Now I am going to go do something that will end with me hurting myself either willingly or not." Jack teleported out of the arena, leaving the scythe and the pistols behind. Eliza got up slowly with her classmates helping her up. Qrow groaned before drinking more of his flask only to have it taken out of his hand by his youngest niece.

"No drinking at work Uncle Qrow!"

* * *

Jack walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. Pissed was an understatement to what he was feeling right now. He grabbed the table in front of him before throwing it up in the air. He screamed a roar of primal fury that would scare any grim nearby. "THAT CUNT!" Jack shouted at the top of his voice. He was about to punch the wall until he noticed a tall, grey haired man in the kitchen looking at him smiling.

"Hello Master Dunn." Ozpin smiled. "Is this a bad time?"

(AND SCENE!

Lovely work...Nah just kidding I hate more than you do. Updates for this will be random because I can't promise when I'll update it because of issues right now in my personal life.

Advice of the day though? Don't accept sweets from random people.)


End file.
